Zen the Renegade
by TheCutestMew
Summary: Eighteen Mew clones, each of a unique elemental typing, made by a mysterious organization to control all life! Can Zen, the original Mew, stop this without being killed himself? T for violence.
1. Prologue: Initial Escape

Zen the Renegade

A/N: Sorry for no stories in FOREVER guys. I forgot for a long time and the past couple weeks I've been trying to force myself to write to no avail until now.

This story surrounds my main OC, Zen the Mew.

Feel free to request characters to be in this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Porkchop Company

Prologue: Initial Escape

I flew through the forest at a blinding speed despite my injuries. I couldn't afford to slow down, not one bit, or else I'd be caught and brought back to that...terrible place. Regrets and memories ran through my mind as I tried to escape my familiar pursuers...

_I flew through a dense forest, humming in cheerful obliviousness as I explored happily._

_After a few minutes of that a Sandslash, Toxicroak, and Wobbufett came up to me._

_"A Mew...a rare sight indeed." the Wobbufett said to me._

_I smiled at them, used to such reactions at the sight f me._

_"Hiya! Wanna play?" I said in my usual playful mood._

_They exchanged glances between each other but I thought nothing of it._

_The Sandslash who seemed to be the leader, spoke up this time. "Actually, we were following your energy signal. You see, we're from an organization that wants to help all types of Pokemon, and we were hoping you could lend your life giving abilities to help us."_

_Like the idiotic, oblivious Mew I am, I agreed excitedly without asking any questions._

_Boy did that bite me in the butt._

_I didn't even notice their less than friendly triumphant grins as they led me through their forest back to a large lab._

_I looked around curiously as we walked through the hallways. I wrinkled my nose and sneezed at the bad smells of chemicals in the place. _

_Sometimes I hate having such a good sense of smell._

_They led me into a room filled with many computers on the walls, devices I didn't know, and a small circular panel in the middle of the floor._

_I looked around with interest. "So, um...what do I do?"_

_"Oh, just stand on that panel on the floor" The Wobbufett told me._

_Thinking nothing of it, I hovered over to it and let myself fall and touch it. The panel went down even with my small weight, and that was when a glass cylinder shot up from around me and closed, trapping me inside._

_At that I got a little nervous "Um...was that supposed to happen?"_

_They dropped their facade._

_"Ha! He fell for it! I didn't think anyone could be so dumb!" the Toxicroak said._

_I Furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and fear 'U-um...what d-do you mean?"_

_the Sandslash sighed and shook his head. "Don't you get it? We've captured you. You're stuck now. and you're going to give us everything we need to make clones of you of all 18 typings to let us control all life!"_

_My eyes grew as wide as plates at that and my tail went slack._

_"Y-you're kidding right?"_

_The Sandslash pressed a button, and after that all my doubts were gone._

_A need pricked my wrist which made me squeak in pain._

_Over the next couple weeks they did lots of experiments on me, and I watched as the 18 clones took form;_

_Water, Fire, Grass, Rock, Ground, Fighting, Bug, Ghost, Dark, Steel, Fairy, Flying, Ice, Electric, Normal, Poison, Dragon, and even another Psychic type, which led me to realize they were going to eliminate me afterwards._

_By a stroke of luck, I managed to escape...but not until AFTER all 18 clones were fully made and conscious._

Those were the pursuers I had on me right now. I glanced back behind myself to see them: All 18 clones of me, each with a unique typing. I was only lucky that they didn't get all my training I had done in life. I was slowly getting ahead of them, and despite my exhaustion, I wasn't going to slow down.

I wasn't sure where I was headed, but it didn't really matter.

I was still too weak to teleport very far, and transforming would be useless; they were already close enough to see me do it.

My heart beated wildly and I panted heavily from exhaustion as the scenery blurred past me. At my current speed I soon exited the forest, and gasped as I went over a cliff and was now flying above the ocean.

This was bad. Now that there were no obstructions, they were able to openly launch elemental attacks at me.

I did my best to sense where they were: the ice, water, fire, electricity...all of it.

My small feline body had reached it's limits though. I started slowing down despite my protests, as my remaining energy began to fade away. It was that weakness that allowed my electric-type copy a thunder wave attack that hit. My muscles spasmed and became stiff as i was paralyzed, causing me to fall into the ocean with a splash. I held my breath (which I can do for about 5 minutes believe it or not) and I tried to keep myself from sinking, but my stiff muscles wouldn't allow it.

There was one good side to it all though; the other Mews must've assumed I'd just drown, and flew off.

I finally had them off my tail.

But now I had another issue. They may have been right.

I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing that despite my efforts I was sinking fast. I also couldn't hold my breath as long because of my exhaustion.

My vision blurred as I tried to think of what to do, but my mind was shutting down.

Just as my vision went black, I thought I saw a small blue shape swimming towards me

A/N: Well, that's a nice prologue isn't it? I realized that I didn't do the story telling well, but that was because of the situation. I wanted to keep the details on the clones somewhat ambiguous for now.

Also, it's short because it's a prologue.

Anyways please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Deadly Water

A/N: Well, here's the first REAL chapter. I hope this one can be longer and better than the first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Youtube. If I did, I'd remove Google+ RIGHT NOW.

Chapter 1

I awoke coughing up water from my lungs. I tried to open my eyes but I was hit with a wave of vertigo as soon as I did, so I closed them again and groaned.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, you're safe now!" I heard a familiar voice say from next to me.

"Wh-" I couldn't even get out a single word before I broke into another fit of coughs, so I just decided to relax like the mystery Pokemon had told me to.

"I bet you're wondering what happened, huh?" the same voice said, now with a hint of teasing in it.

I managed a tiny nod of curiosity.

"Well, I'm wondering the same. I was swimming when i sensed your distress from far away. I swam at top speed towards you and found you drowning!" it's voice was worried instead of teasing now "I got you up onto a tiny spot of land that was above the sea level and I had to wait a few hours for you to wake up! I hope you can tell me what happened."

My half functioning brain tried to process everything it was saying. At that last part I managed to rasp out

"I was...fleeing...from clones..."

There was a moment of silence with nothing but the sound of the waves and the droplets of water in the air before the other Pokemon broke the silence.

"You're sure you're memory isn't messed up or somethin'? 'Cause...that doesn't sound very...realistic."

I frowned and tried futilely to open my eyes again

"I'm telling...the truth!" I tried to sit up and finally managed to do so, but kept my eyes closed still.

"Well...I've never known you to be a liar, so...I'll believe you." Having my rescuer refer to knowing me made me really curious as to who they were

"Who...are you?" I asked

A laugh was heard immediately "You don't recognize my voice? It's me, Umi!" I forced my eyes to flicker open and i fought down the bite in my throat, and I saw for a fact that it was Umi.

For anyone that doesn't know, Umi is a Manaphy. He was about a foot tall, close to the same size as me, was blue with short feet and no legs, a large round head, two long antennae that were bent backwards, and very long, flipper like arms.

He was often known as the Prince of the Sea. Why? I don't know, ask him, if you can get him to be serious about it.

I smiled happily and gratefully "Thanks so much for saving me! I thought I was a goner..."

Umi grinned at me "Hey, no problem! You know I couldn't just leave you to drown. What kind of friend would I be if I did?"

I giggled at that then became serious, something that's rare for me.

"I'll tell you what happened..."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"That's...not good" Umi said worriedly after I explained everything to him.

"That's an understatement" I frowned. By now I was feeing much better. Not to the point of feeling fresh, but good enough to fly around again.

"So what are you going to do now?" Umi asked me as I got up and stretched, my limbs making some cracking sounds as they were very stiff from the paralysis.

I blinked and started pondering that "I'm...not sure. I guess I need to find a way to eliminate those clones. They were designed to follow the orders of the organization that made them." I started hovering in the air again. I never did like sitting still.

"I'll help you out for a bit before i go back to my duties" Umi said with a smile. I looked down at him with wide eyes "You will? Thanks! I could use it!"

Umi then looked worried "Um, one question...how do we find them?"

I blinked and facepawed. "Um..." suddenly my eyes dilated and in my mind i saw a vision of a blue, see-through Mew flying across the ocean.

"Zen? Hellooooooo? You're actin' weirder then usual" Umi said, waving an arm in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and looked back at him.

"I think I have some sort of connection with them...I just saw the Water Mew heading towards us."

Umi looked skeptical. "I really doubt tha-"

"So you DIDN'T drown!" Umi and I both spun around to find the see through Mew from my vision right there in front of us. "I knew we shouldn't have just left you!"

The Water Mew looked the same shape as me, and the same size. but it looked as if it was made of semi-solid water, and when it moved it even seemed to make the sounds of water splashing.

Umi walked in front of me with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I saved him. What're you gonna do about it?" he taunted Water.

Water growled at Umi "This!" a water pulse attack was suddenly launched from Water, hitting Umi square in the face and knocking him into the water. It only took a second for him to jump back up out of it with an angry look on his face "Oh, that is it!" I watched on in shock at the sudden fight that broke out, Umi launching ice beams and water pulses at Water while she launched her own attacks back.

Both being water type, the fight wasn't really going anywhere as they seemed evenly matched.

I quickly snapped out of it and joined the fray as well, using a razor leaf attack on Water. The other Mew zipped out of the way and slammed me with her tail before shooting a hydro pump at me, which I dodged by diving into the water.

Of course that turned out to be a bad thing for me, as Water had a huge advantage in her own element. I couldn't even see her, so I ended up attacking wherever Umi did, since he seemed able to tell where she was.

Seeing the look of confusion on my face, Umi said in between attacks; "The water is disturbed in volume wherever that clone is. feel the currents for it!"

I wasn't as in tune with the ocean as Umi, but I tried my best to do so. Once I did I THINK I landed more hits on her, but she hit me ALOT in the water. The throbbing bruises I had told me enough: I had to take the fight to the air again. I quickly swam up for the surface but found I was being pulled down by a seemingly invisible force. I felt it, though; a water slicked Mew tail wrapped around mine, yanking me back under the water and not letting go. It was made worse by the fact that i was starting to feel the need for air badly. I tried to attack her, but before I could I was hit in the face by a close range hydro pump attack, that left me in state of intense pain, unable to break free.

"Zen!" I had forgotten about Umi who seemed to be trying to pull Water off of me. My vision wavered, and I really didn't want to go through that all again. Summoning my remaining strength, I teleported all 3 of us onto the small island again, as I had to since they were making contact with me. I gasped for breath and Umi managed to pull her off me and back into the water, where he continued the fight, distracting her so I could rest. I knew Umi wouldn't last forever, so once I caught my breath, I telepathically spoke to Umi

Get out of the water. I'm sorry for all the other water Pokemon in there, but I'm going to send a thunder attack straight into the water.

That certainly got his cooperation as he quickly jumped out of the water onto the small island in a panic. Before Water could follow him, I stuck my tail in the water and unleashed the strongest thunder attack I ever had. The ocean lit up for miles around in a yellow flash, electrocuting everything in it, including Water herself.

I sat down and rested for a moment, with Umi looking around, obviously worried for all the water Pokemon. He was covered in many bruises but nothing major.

While I rested he jumped in the water and came back up with an unconscious Mew clone. Dropping her on the island, he sat down next to me and rested as well.

A/N: Yes, some of the clones are female, not all are male like Zen. and yes, they are named after their element.

Holy crap another update this fast!? I can't believe it O_O

Anyways I could've made the chapter longer, but...I didn't want to. Sorry!

Please review, I LOOOOVE reviews, and I also respond to all reviews! (the ones it lets me anyways)

Any ideas for the story? Let me know!

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Memory

Zen the Renegade Chapter 2

A/N: I hope I can keep getting chapters out this fast...anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own canned bread

Chapter 2

After a few minutes I had recovered enough to fly again. I wasn't in the greatest shape, but it was good enough; I knew how to endure pain.

"Thanks for the help Umi...I wouldn't have been able to beat her if not for you"

Umi grinned "Anytime!" he then blinked, realizing something "Um...you said 'she'?"

I tilted my head curiously "Yeah...you didn't know she's female? Not all the clones kept my gender, you know."

Umi shook his head "I'll never understand technology." he sighed and looked around at all the water Pokemon that were upside down and fainted, having floated up to the surface after the shock.

I looked down at my Water clone. I wasn't sure what to do; I really didn't want to take another's life, I'd be just as bad as that organization if I did! But...she'd just cause pain for others if I didn't do something...

I sighed in irritation as I racked my brain for what to do.

"Umi...what should I do with her?"

Umi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me, a smile on his face that I couldn't help but think looked forced. "Um...why don't you get Jinchi to erase her memory?"

My eyes widened in realization at that. Jinchi was a Uxie: if anyone saw his eyes when they were open, their memories would be lost. She wouldn't be influenced anymore! I grinned and spun around in the air excitedly.

"Awesome idea Umi! And I bet I could do the same with all the others if I can beat them too! You'll help me, right?"

Umi was in the water, swimming towards a cluster of Goldeen. He stopped when he heard me say that and sighed, turning around to face me, his smile gone.

"I need to help all the Pokemon you shocked to unconsciousness...sorry" after that he quickly left, leaving me alone with an unconscious Mew clone.

I pouted, disappointed that he couldn't help me anymore. I would've felt safer if he had come with me.

Nonetheless I knew he had a natural drive to help all the water Pokemon, and honestly, I wished I could've stayed to help them too, as it was my fault.

I said a short goodbye and lifted off into the air with Water, who even felt like her name. I had trouble keeping from dropping her on the way to Jinchi's home because of her slick 'skin'.

It took about an hour, and once I got there she was starting to stir. Panicked, I flew faster and quickly entered his home.

It was a cave on a small island in the middle of Lake Acuity. I entered silently and dropped her to the ground with a splash sound, and looked around.

"Jinchi? Are you here?"

A flash of light later and a Uxie was hovering in front of me.

Jinchi looked like your average Uxie: about a foot tall, slightly smaller than me. He had two tails that were long and slender, each with a somewhat pronged tip, he had short legs and arms that were thinly rounded, and he was a pale blue color. his head was yellow, with a spherical dome that I assumed was supposed to be hair. He had red gems encrusted in his forehead and both his tails.

"You seek something. What is it?" he asked curiously.

I tried to avoid eye contact, which was a bad habit of mine when around him. I knew he always kept his eyes closed so that no one would lose their memory by accident, but I could never be too careful.

Instead I focused my eyes on the watery Mew laying on the cave floor.

"What I seek is your memory wiping abilities."

He got a shocked look on his face at that.

"What!? Why would you ever want that!?" his calm demeanor had vanished instantly. I knew he disliked the fact that he had such an ability.

"I...got tricked."

"Elaborate."

I proceeded to tell him all that happened, but did it briefly as i knew Water could wake any moment.

When I was done he nodded. "I see...I suppose that is the best course of action. I'll do it."

It was at that moment that water blinked her eyes open and got up. I cringed in worry and covered my eyes, turning away. "Then do it fast!"

I didn't see what happened, but i did hear another splash, indicating she had fallen to the ground.

"Is it safe to-"

"Yes, it's safe to look now." he interrupted.

I slowly turned around to see Water once again unconscious on the ground, but this time her closed eyes had a small red glow, indicating it worked. Jinchi was floating there as if nothing happened, his eyes closed once more.

"So...did it work?" I asked, poking her lightly to see if she'd wake up.

"Yes, it did. She should be out for a few hours as her memories are wiped one by one."

The concept of that scared me no doubt.

"Well...the others are without a doubt roaming the world as we speak. I assume you'll do the same to them for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Jinchi" I hugged him tightly with him pushing me off. I smiled and flew out of the cave, with him muttering something about personal space before I was out of ear-shot.

I stopped in the air above his cave, wondering where I should look for them. They could be anywhere!

That was when my eyes dilated again and I got a vision of a leaf-like Mew torturing a Celebi.

My heart filled with worry and panic as I flew towards my sister's shrine.

Puriti is a Celebi, and she's my twin sister. She's my only family and you can't imagine how much I care for her.

Thoughts of worst case scenarios ran through my mind as i zoomed through the forest faster than I've ever flown before. The image was burned in my mind, and i became furious towards that Mew.

I had never felt this much anger before, and it would've scared me if not for my focus on the task at hand.

With anger filled adrenaline flowing through my body, I didn't feel any exhaustion on the way there. Despite it being a few miles away, i got there in under 10 minutes, to the horrifying sight of my sister, beaten and broken on the ground beneath my clone. Her breaths were frantic and she was no doubt unconscious.

Thinking back on it, I almost feel bad for that clone.

My mind went blank at the sight and I thought of nothing but revenge.

The clone, Leaf, was floating above her with a malice-filled grin, undoubtedly proud of her handy work. She looked like the outside of a Burmy, almost-made up of leaves on branches. Her movements even made rustling noises.

She barely had time to turn her head to see me when she was hit full force in the face with an anger filled fire punch attack. That sent her straight into a tree, even flying straight through it there was so much force behind it.

I didnt let up, launching a fire blast attack that hit it's mark directly. I panted heavily after that power output before realizing what I had done. I didn't regret it...so long as she was alive.

I cared more about Puriti, of course, so I checked on her first.

It turned out she wasn't in as bad shape as I thought. She had just been bested in a fight. The worst part was it seemed her arm was sprained and her right wing was clipped a bit.

It didn't mean I wasn't extremely upset at the state she was in; but it did give me a sigh of relief to see she was okay. I gently lay her down in her shrine to rest until I could get to her and flew over to Leaf, in the middle of the destruction I caused.

Now that I was thinking clearly, I was actually scared at the damage I had caused. I didn't know I could get so upset.

Pushing my fears to the back of my mind for the moment, I looked down at Leaf, who was difficult to spot in the damage.

I eventually did however; and she didn't look good.

A lot of the leaves had burned off, and the sight was horrifying; a living Pokemon that was made of nothing but branches? A lot of her leaves were burned off, and I don't even want to begin to describe what she looked like without them.

I assumed they would grow back because that's how trees work, so I realized I'd just have to deal with the sight for now.

Checking her breathing to see she was still alive (she breathes in carbon-dioxide and breaths out oxygen, like a tree) I was semi-relieved to find she was. Leaving it at that. I flew into the shrine again, to noticed that Puriti was waking up. I quickly sat beside her, awaiting her awakening intently.

A/N: Well I hope this chapter was good too...

I'm losing motivation because this story hasn't gotten any attention AT ALL. Even my less popular fanfics got at least a few reviews and faves.

Please, please, PLEASE review this story! I'm losing faith in it being good! ;-;


	4. Chapter 3: Amnesia

A/N: I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW, FINALLY SOME ATTENTION TO THIS STORY ^_^

Review Replies:

Zack: Thanks! I try my best to make their reactions genuine, and their personalities separate :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mojang

Chapter 3

It took a while but Puriti finally started to stir.

I looked up from my view at the floor where I had been lost in thoughts as I heard her groan in pain as her eyes fluttered open. I dashed to her side and looked down at her, wanting the first thing she saw when she woke up to be me.

"Z...Zen?" she asked with a weak and surprised voice.

I nodded and smiled "It's me. Don't worry, you're safe now from that clone of me"

She closed her eyes, as if trying to recall what happened.

"I...don't remember anything..."

I nodded in understanding as it made sense that she'd have lost her memory of the fight with Leaf if she got hit hard enough.

"Well I only got there after you were knocked unconscious, but rest assured your safe now" I smiled down at her brightly.

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Where...am I?"

I blinked and tilted my head in confusion myself.

"You're in your shrine, your home. Don't you recognize it?"

She shook her head and sat up but winced when she moved her arm and left it sitting still when I told her it was sprained.

"I told you...I remember nothing...nothing but my name and yours, Zen."

I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. She had to be joking...right?

"Y-you're joking right?" I let out a nervous and forced giggle.

She shook her head and looked around at the inside of her small shrine that she lived in. It wasn't very roomy, just one room with a bed and a table, as well as a few other small things.

I didn't want to believe it, but I never knew her to be that type of person, and the look in her eyes told me everything; she really didn't recognize her own home.

I stared at her for a few moments, unable to comprehend the reality of it.

She turned to me and saw my look "What?"

That's when I fainted.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

I woke up a while later. I'm not sure how long it was. I saw Puriti floating around her home, inspecting everything, so I assumed it wasn't very long. I had been placed on the bed so I got up and floated again.

"Puriti...I might be able to get your memories back. There's somewhere I need to go that is the same place I'd like to take you."

She smiled at me in her usual manor I found so cute.

"Really? Lead the way!" I nodded solemnly and flew out of the shrine, remembering to pick up Leaf, who turned out to still be unconscious. A lot of her leaves had grown back though, so I wasn't afraid of picking her up.

Once I had a good grip on my clone I started heading towards Lake Acuity once again, this time with Puriti following behind me.

It was painful to see her looking around at her surroundings as if it was the first time she'd seen them, when in fact she'd lived here for decades.

Seeing as I was going much slower this time, it took over an hour even at a decently fast speed to get back. I headed into the cave once again and dropped Leaf on the ground and called out for Jinchi again, who appeared in a flash.

"Well I wasn't expecting you back so soon." he turned and noticed Puriti, who was looking at him curiously.

"What is the matter with Puriti?" he asked, a bit bewildered himself even as the being of knowledge.

I gulped. "S-she...got amnesia in a fight with my clone here..." I pointed to Leaf.

Jinchi had a surprised look on his face but quickly wiped it away.

"Well she didn't have her memories erased then, just lost. It shouldn't be impossible to get them back."

"Um...can I leave her here with you, since you're the expert on this?"

Jinchi nodded. "I don't have much do to these days besides get frustrated at the inaccuracies humans possess and fight over. I'll work on helping her."

I let out a sigh of relief. If she was with Jinchi, I had no reason to worry about her.

"Thanks again Jinchi." I looked down at Leaf who, even after many hours, was still unconscious. I had really done a number on her.

Jinchi followed my gaze. "I can't erase memories unless they can see my eyes, which is currently impossible in the state of unconsciousness. Leave it here; I'll take care of everything."

That reminded me "Where's water? Did everything go okay?"

Jinchi nodded and had a smile on his face. "It's currently out swimming in my lake. You probably couldn't see it. It's very good natured naturally."

I smiled, excited at what this could all mean once I was done with this ordeal.

The constant referring to my clones as 'its' got on my nerves, but I decided not to bother trying to explain it to him.

"Well... I have to go find more of them. I'm trusting you to take care of Puriti and the clones."

Jinchi nodded again and I left the cave, sitting on the island with my feet in the water. Even though it was a snowy climate here, the water was always a nice, luke-warm temperature.

I had decided to relax after non-stop fights; I was feeling quite drained.

I was starting to doze off when all of a sudden a wave of water splashed over me, causing me to sputter and spit out water since I wasn't prepared for it. I wiped the water out of my eyes and looked at the water to see what looked like the top half of a watery Mew above the water, but in actuality I couldn't see her lower half due to the blending. She was giggling at me in a playful manner now, which to me, was a heart-warming change. I decided to not be irritated and smiled at her, instead diving into the water as well to chat and play.

I couldn't see her so I tried to use the same tactic as when I was fighting her before; feeling the currents for where she was.

Even with that there were multiple times I lost track of where she was, causing her to laugh at me, which made me flush with embarrassment.

We played tag (which I eventually gave up due to frustration from my huge disadvantage) and e talked about what Jinchi had told her.

"He told me that me and my 17 other siblings were captured and experimented on, mixed with all the elements, and then brainwashed into being evil." she explained, "he told me that you were my relative and were setting out to save al the others from being evil" she smiled at that and I nodded with my own.

I liked the story Jinchi came up with; it fit well enough and she seemed to believe it.

After a couple hours my exhaustion got the best of me and I told her I needed to rest up for the fights ahead.

She frowned, disappointed but just went back to swimming while I floated up to the top of the cave. I lay down on top, closing my eyes and dozing off.

It wasn't very comfy, but it was enough.

I'd need the rest for what was up ahead.

A/N: I know it's shorter than the others, but this was just a perfect stopping point; I had to.

Also, the whole Puriti having amnesia thing is something I have planned for the future in Legendverse. It's not relevant to this plot, so don't think too deeply about it.

Thanks for reading and again please review!

-TheCutestMew


	5. Chapter 4: Rude Awakenings

A/N: Well, here's another chapter!

Guest Review Replies:

-Zack: Thanks! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pizza Hut

Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of an explosion.

My ears twitched and I bolted upright, looking around frantically for the source of the noise.

Turns out it was night-time; around midnight based on the moon's position in the sky.

Another explosion was heard and I realized it was coming from inside Jinchi's cave!

I frantically dashed through the air off the top of the cave, and into it instead, to the sight of what could only be described as a floating version of my own shadow hovering in the air.

Behind it was Jinchi. I looked away at the last second before I made eye contact, as I noticed there was a red glow from his side of the room.

I expected to hear the shadow fall, but instead I heard another explosion. I risked looking up to see an unconscious Uxie instead of an unconscious Mew clone.

I hissed at the clone from seeing my unconscious friend and launched an aura sphere, a move that never misses...normally.

Shadow went into the ground, now looking like a real shadow would...if one had a mind of its own.

I didn't have time to react before he reappeared right in front of me, a piece of blue static hitting me square in the chest and sending me flying backwards out of the cave and into the pond.

That one attack left me severely crippled. I could only deduce one attack that could have been; Shadow Force.

My eyes fluttered open as I struggled to regain my composure, but I didn't have enough time. Shadow appeared in the water after me, and didn't seem to feel any difference about being in water than being out of it.

He launched a dark pulse attack at me which hit it's mark. I hit a rock and sunk to the bottom of the lake, too weak to get up.

Shadow appeared in front of me.

I couldn't see it on his pitch black features, but I somehow knew it; he was grinning triumphantly.

I closed my eyes, unable to believe it ended so fast.

But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see Shadow recoiling backwards as if he'd gotten hit by something.

After the couple hours of practice I'd had it wasn't hard for me to 'see' what was happening.

Water.

She was attacking Shadow, and it seemed he didn't know how to tell where she was.

I smiled with happiness and relief, and managed to stick my head above water and get some air before I ducked back under, ready to join the fight as much as I could in my weakened state.

With Water's near invisibility in her element, and with me able to launch a few attacks of my own to help, we soon had Shadow lost and dazed from our constant attacks.

Eventually he seemed to fall unconscious, and I tried to grab him, but my hand went through him.

I frowned, realizing it must be because he's actually mostly a shadow.

Water had a different idea, though. She used water gun to push him up and onto dry land.

"Thanks...for...the help" I panted

"Oh, don't bother thanking me. It goes without saying." she grinned at me and then tilted her head at him in a manner similar to mine. "So...he's our brother?"

I nodded after a second's waiting, remembering the story she was told and to keep up the act.

"Y-yeah..."

I inwardly cringed. I never was good at lying.

Luckily she didn't seem to notice and turned to me with a smile "Well then, let's get that know-it-all to fix him!"

I giggled at the name she used for Jinchi and nodded, flying into the cave.

I had forgotten all about what had happened.

Jinchi was still unconscious, and Puriti and Leaf were nowhere to be seen.

I panicked at that fact and started shaking Jinchi to try and wake him up.

"J-Jinchi! Wake up!" he seemed to wake up easily from that; his injuries were minor.

He shook his head and sat up, looking around somewhat dazed "Zen? What happened?" he saw the look on my face and got worried himself.

"W-we stopped a clone, but...he had knocked you unconscious, and Puriti is gone!"

Jinchi started floating and breathed a sigh of relief "Oh, good. I assumed that something bad had happened. I mustn't assume things."

I face pawed "Didn't you hear me!? Something bad HAS happened!"

He waved an arm at me as if brushing off my words. "Puriti is fine. She and Leaf went into the forest nearby. You don't need to-" I was already gone at that point, dashing towards the forest, searching for my sister.

"Puriti? Puriti!" I called out in the darkness, trying to find her. I squeaked in surprise as Leaf dropped from a tree in front of me. "You want to see your sister? She's up there" Leaf pointed up at the tree she had fallen from, to reveal a tree house hidden in the thick branches.

I blinked, shocked I hadn't seen that before. I thanked Leaf quickly and flew inside to see Puriti sleeping peacefully. I breathed a sigh of relief to see she was alright.

Seeing her sleep reminded me of how tired I was from being woken up in the middle of the night, and I soon fell asleep next to her in the small tree house that was much comfier than sleeping on stone.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

I woke the next day with a yawn and sat up. I had really overslept; it was already noon.

I got up and stretched before flying out of the tree house that overlooked Lake Acuity. I breathed in the forest air and sighed happily.

I've always loved nature.

I floated down to Jinchi's cave to see how everyone was doing. Everyone was there but Water, who I assumed was still in the lake as usual.

Puriti dashed up to me with a worried look that caught me off guard. "Zen! You have to hurry!" I tilted my head in confusion at her. "Wha...?"

"Someone's setting the forest on fire, ad Water went to try and put it out! You've got to go help!"

I didn't even reply and dashed out. At first I didn't see anything but perfectly fine trees, but when I focused I could smell it; smoke.

I turned around and noticed it was south of the cave entrance, rather than north where I was looking, that it was on fire. I dashed across the lake and brought a surf attack from it with me, which crashed down over the fire, putting out most of it. When the water cleared I noticed something that surprised me; another Mew clone.

Flame was, like the others, the same shape and size as me. He was literally made of lava, and I could feel the intense heat coming from him even from where I was many meters away.

He growled at me angrily "You! How dare you put out my fire!?" he launched a fire blast attack at me, which I countered with a hydro pump. The impact created a huge amount of steam, which made it hard to breath and see.

That was what allowed him a devastating free attack.

He launched a full power lava plume into the sky which started coming down on me, and I didn't notice it in the fog.

My fur and probably my skin would've melted off if not for what happened next.

"Zen!" I looked up as I heard the voice coming from there just in time to see Water fly above me, taking the lava plume attack herself.

The piercing shriek of pain I heard will haunt me forever as I saw her literally evaporate because of the lava.

I just floated there for a moment, unable to comprehend what just happened.

I snapped out of it when I heard Flame growl "That was supposed to hit you!" His complete disregard for one of his own kind made me sick, and I gained a furious demeanor, unleashing a huge tidal wave in all directions around me, with no way to dodge it.

Realizing that, he tried to make it evaporate too, but the water was too much; it plowed right through his attack and hit him, cutting away at his body. When the attack finally stopped he had fallen to the ground, seeming to be smaller than before due to a lot of himself being put out.

I panted heavily, but more so from surpressed rage than actual exhaustion.

After a moment I calmed down, and I instead ignored his unconscious form as I stared at the spot Water had last been in.

There were sparkles, droplets of water, descending to the ground slowly before disappearing, just like the rest of her had.

My mind tried desperately to process what had happened.

When it finally did...I felt a different type of water well up in my eyes.

A/N: I actually had this part with Flame and Water planned out for a while now, and I hope I did it well enough.

This chapter I had ready the latest of them all so far. I hope this doesn't mean I won't be able to post every day! :(

Please keep up those reviews, it really helps keep me motivated to know people care that I continue this story :)


	6. Chapter 5: Storms of Good and Bad

A/N: Well only one person seemed to be affected by the ending of the last chapter. I can understand why, I didn't give much time for character development or anything for people to be able to get close to Water.

Anyways, please review, and enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own KFC... ;-;

Chapter 5

I entered the cave, carrying Flame with me by psychic (I didn't want to touch him, ever) while having a forlorn look on my face.

I had been away for quite some time to collect my thoughts and of what I was going to say to everyone.

Puriti, who obviously was most worried about the forest, flew up to me in a rush "Did you put the fire out!?" she noticed the Mew clone and understood immediately "Oh. I'll take that as a yes then" she smiled until she noticed the look on my face. "Zen...? What's wrong?"

I found myself having trouble speaking; I had gone over what I would say to them all many times, but being face to face it was a whole different story. "I-it's...Water."  
Puriti blinked "What about Water?"

I flung Flame onto the ground and lay down on the stone floor with a sigh. "Flame over there...hit her with a lava plume attack. And she..." I gulped "evaporated..."

Puriti blinked. "Wait,...what?" she seemed to not understand.

I realized she must not remember what the word means so I sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Died."

I said it bluntly to get the message across and lay back down on the ground.

Puriti was in shock and then looked down. She didn't seem nearly as sad as I was for some reason, but her sadness was evident.

"I-I'm sorry, Zen...I-I should've been there to help."

I shook my head. "If I had to choose between anyone in the world and you, I'd choose you." I saw Jinchi frown in the corner of my eye, but I paid him no mind.

Although he seemed to not really care much at all about Water. Or any of the clones, for that matter.

Why that is, I still don't know.

Puriti smiled and hugged me "Thanks, Zen"

I hugged her back and then left the cave after saying I was going to go look for more clones.

But in fact I simply wanted to be alone, away from everyone.

I floated through the forest, looking at the trees that had gotten charred or burnt down. I knew Celebi would probably come heal them later...when she remembered how to.

I didn't really think about where I was going, but rater just absentmindedly headed forwards while I was lost in thought.

It wasn't until I bumped into someone that I snapped out of it.

"S-sorry!" I said before seeing who it was, which made my eyes widen in surprise.

It was my best friend, Starlight!

Starlight is a Jirachi; he's about a foot tall, just like all the small legendaries. He was strangely a steel and psychic type, with a yellow hat-like thing (I've never been sure what it is, but it's apparently part of his body) and two long yellow streamers that were attached to his back, almost like wings that he has little control over.

Based on his shape, the streamers and hat-thing make him look the shape of a star. His skin was a sort of silverish-white, and he had small blue tags on the end of each of the points on his head.

"It's fine" he said and then looked up at me with the same surprised look.

I knew there was something wrong here; we couldn't both just 'happen' to bump into each other. The planet is WAY to big for that!

"S-Starlight, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Lake Acuity. Jinchi telepathically told me about the issue you had so I wanted to help"

I grinned, my spirit lifting somewhat at that fact "Awesome! Then let's go find another clone!"

"How are we going to do that?" he asked curiously

"Um...if I get a vision of one of them."

"A vision?"

I nodded "Yeah, I've gotten a couple of them indicating where a clone is and what they're doing."

Starlight smiled "Then that helps a lot! What triggers it?"

I scratched my head. I hadn't thought of that. "I...don't know."

He got a disappointed look. "Then we don't know if you'll ever get one."

"I'm sure I will eventua-" my eyes dialated and I got a vision of a Mew seemingly made up of clouds far above us.

When I snapped back to reality I noticed Starlight hiding behind a rock.

"Um...Starlight? What are you doing?" I asked with a giggle, as he looked funny like that.

"Oh, um..." he came out of hiding "Your eyes dialated again. That always happens when you get on a sugar rush..."

I blushed as I was embarrassed at him bringing that up; I can get pretty...strange when on a sugar rush.

And by strange that includes destruction.

"W-well, it's not that, I just had a vision of a clone who is...right...above us..." I realized what that meant ad pushed Starlight behind a bush, me following in suit.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked

"Shh! There's a clone right above us!"

He raised an eyebrow...or he would have if he had one.

"How do you know? You just 'got a vision' because you wanted to?" I shrugged and nodded.

He shook his head and looked up. "All I see is a small cloud"

I nodded again "Yep, that's the clone."

He blinked in surprise at me and then looked up again squinting to try and make out the details to see in fact, it was a Mew seemingly made up of clouds.

"That's the flying type clone" I pointed out, since the others had seemed to think Shadow was the ghost type when he was actually the dark type.

Starlight looked up in awe "Wow...it looks like you if you got fused with a cloud!"  
I sighed "That was what they did. Mixed my DNA with the elements."

He nodded "That's cool!" I sighed again and shook my head, ignoring his remarks and preparing a shock wave attack, which I launched from our place in hiding.

As a move that never misses, it hit it's mark, catching the disadvantaged flying type off guard, causing her to fall to the ground. I jumped out of hiding and flew towards her, dragging a somewhat reluctant Starlight with me (he's always been pretty timid).

She got up fast, a frown on her face. "Sneak attacks? That's playing dirty, Zen!" she grinned at me unnervingly "Well I can play dirty too...both literally and metaphorically!"

I scratched my head in confusion at the way she spoke but then noticed as wind started pulling me and Starlight towards her. We both flew away as fast as possible, grabbing onto a tree so as not to get pulled.

It turns out she wasn't trying to pull us, though; but rather, she had pulled all the storm clouds from within miles to our general location, which instantly started pouring rain and creating lightning.

One bolt just so happened to hit the tree we were holding onto, and we let go just in time to not get hit ourselves.

The pouring rain matted down my fur and Starlight's tags, and soaked me to the point of having difficulty seeing.

High winds were also made from the storm she conjured up, which made the rain sting as it hit us.

She smirked triumphantly, though I could barely see it.

"You can't even fight in this weather! Eliminating you will be too easy!"

"We'll see about that!" I shot back, With Starlight, who was holding his streamers above his head to try and keep himself as dry as possible, looked at me worriedly.

_If you're going to use weather against me, then I'll use it against you! _I took a deep breath and focused my DNA of all Pokemon into an attack that most psychic types couldn't use.

I couldn't see her well enough to attack properly...but with HER storm, that didn't matter.

I launched a thunder attack into this sky, which, thanks to the rain, hit it's mark without failure, which caused her to elicit a scream of pain before collapsing, sparks dancing over her body.

At her defeat, the storm eased up, but the rain still came down; just not as hard anymore, and the lightning stopped, as well as the winds dying down.

I breathed a sigh of relief and picked up Cloud, who felt pretty fluffy.

"C'mon, Starlight, let's head back to Jinchi's cave and get out of this rain." he nodded, still holding his now soaked streamers above his head, and we headed back with yet another Mew clone in tow.

A/N: I hope this chapter was good! Again, pleeeeeeease review! I love reviews and I respond to them all!

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Rock Wrecker

A/N: Another chapter ready! As usual please review! I love reviews! I'm a review whore I don't have enouuuuuugh!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Earth

Chapter 6

I sat at the cave entrance, just out of range of the rain, although every now and then a droplet would hit my face.

The sadness of loss never leaves you; that's what I've learned. Every drop on my face just reminded me of that painful shriek as she evaporated.

The others were all in the cave to be out of the storm (especially Flame, who stayed at the back) but I wanted to be up close t it. Cloud hadn't awoken yet, so the storm would keep going for now.

I frowned at how Jinchi didn't seem to care that Water was gone...did he hold hateful feelings towards the clones?

I shook my head [N_o, he has no reason to]_ I told myself.

My ears twitched when I heard an abnormal sound. Looking around, I noticed some of the raindrops somehow defying gravity and flying to the left, outside of my view.

I was too curious to stay out of the rain; and went outside and was assaulted immediately by the downpour, but I paid it no mind. Rather, I turned the corner to see what was going on.

What I saw made me gasp and my eyes to widen.

There, on the ground, was a puddle growing into 3d by the rain drops that flew to it. And after only a short few moments...it had become Water herself, crumpled on the ground and unconscious.

I rubbed my eyes and then pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, but I was perfectly awake. I grinned widely, not caring how it happened at this point, and rather went over and picked her up, quickly dashing back inside.

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled as I flew in carrying her.

Puriti gasped at the sight of Water and most of the others seemed to be in shock too...except for Jinchi, who had a knowing smile on his face.

I floated up to him, a bit uncomfortable with everyone watching me.

"Jinchi...do you know-"

"Yes, I know how she's back." he smiled and I put her down.

"Then tell us!" Starlight insisted, interested himself.

"Flame, you used a fire type move, correct?" Jinchi asked, even though he knew all the answers.

Flame simply nodded.

"And Zen...you said she evaporated?"

I raised an eyebrow "Where are you going with this?"

"When water evaporates, it turns to steam, which then turns into clouds. The clouds then collect water before expelling it back down to the earth."

Starlight was grinning, but I was still putting together what he had said, confused.

"That's so cool! Why didn't I think of that being possible before!?" Starlight said excitedly "I wanna find out what it was like for her!"

I tilted my head at Starlight at that and then finally figured it all out.

"So...she just...went through the cycle of rain?"

Jinchi nodded. "I'd assume this could happen to her multiple times just from a lot of heat, but it's never permanent."

Puriti, Starlight and I (the clones seemed to not care that much) started celebrating for a moment, but then I stopped when I realized something.

"Wait a minute..." I turned and growled at him. "If you knew all along, why didn't you tell us!?"

He had a smile on his face now, but it looked a tad bit more like a smirk to me.

"I can't tell you EVERYTHING I know. I'm the being of knowledge, I'm not supposed to just distribute it!"

I growled louder "That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!" I lunged at him but stopped when I heard Water start waking up.

She shook her head, making more splashing sound before opening her eyes and sitting up, looking around in confusion "W-what...happened?" she asked, looking very lost.

I let Jinchi explain as I didn't want to bother.

She seemed awestruck at the revelation of what happened when Jinchi told her, and she looked at herself just to be sure she was fine.

I smiled happily at it all. She was back and just fine!

XSHADOWKIRBYX

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes, Starlight, I_ am_."

Starlight and I were headed to Mt. Coronet, where I had had a vision of another clone.

I had made the others stay back, but allowed Starlight to come with me, as I wanted some company and help from my best friend; we don't see each other a whole ton.

"We've been flying for HOURS. I'm starting to doubt those 'visions' of yours" he stated. Not in a mean way, but in a matter-of-fact way.

I pouted "Starlight, I told you he's at Mt. Coronet! You KNOW it takes forever to get there!"

"I sure hope you're right, I don't want to have wasted my time."

We arrived there by nightfall. We were a bit tired at that point, so we decided to camp outside of the entrance to the mountain to rest up overnight before going in to deal with all the Pokemon, and my clone.

Sitting around a campfire, I decided to break the silence that had been looming over us for a while now.

"So...what did Water say when you asked her what it was like to go through the rain cycle?"

He shrugged. "She just said she didn't wanna talk about it."

I frowned. Admittedly I had wanted to know too.

"Oh well...maybe she'll tell us one day."

After that Starlight mentioned he wanted to get some rest and he went to sleep, using his own streamers sa a blanket.

I stayed up for a few more minutes, revisiting the past couple days in my mind.

It's been an adventure, I knew that. And it wasn't even half done at this point. There were still 13 more clones out there.

That made me stop and think; what were we going to do with them once they're all fixed?

I suppose once we're sure their bad tendencies aren't there we could let them do what they want in life, but...I wasn't sure.

I shook my head, and decided to worry about that in the future.

For now, I curled up and went to sleep.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

The cave was filled with territorial Pokemon. When Pokemon are obsessive over that, they can be very violent towards ANY intruders, even to a couple of little Legendaries.

Then again, they may not be believers in the Legendaries (I personally find those people and Pokemon hilarious at thinking me and my friends are fairy tales) and haven't seen the rare, legitimate pictures or drawings of us.

Me and Starlight had had lots of training over the years; I mean, we're both over a century old, so we didn't have much difficulty plowing through the hostile Pokemon there.

We soon reached a tunnel that would lead to the summit, but it turns out we didn't have to go there at all.

A Mew that looked exactly the same as me except was a different color, brown, was in the tunnel.

I knew from when I watched them take form that this was the rock type clone; as you can probably guess, he was made up completely of his element, being made of rock. But you wouldn't be able to tell unless you felt his 'skin'.

Starlight had a somewhat nervous look on his face but he stood firm. He's told me (while embarrassed) that me being with him helps him feel braver.

I'm glad, because he does the same to me.

Anyways, Stone noticed us and, like the hostile Pokemon in the cave, didn't bother with words; he simply attacked without warning, taking control of the walls themselves, bringing them from all sides around us towards us, to try to crush Starlight and I.

"Look out!" Starlight yelped, as we both flew forwards towards Stone.

Unfortunately that's what he'd hoped for; we were now blocked off from getting backwards, keeping us trapped. He took that chance to lift up many stones and fling them at us, which I used a reflect attack to weaken the damage I took, with Starlight hiding behind me.

I knew we needed to fight back before he could launch another attack.

"Starlight, let's hit him together!" Starlight nodded frantically and we both used a psychic attack, which sent Stone reeling with pain.

He shook it off, however, and growled, his arm glowing brightly.

Moving at speeds incredible for his typing, he launched towards me before I could react.

"Zen!" Starlight dashed in front of me, taking the Rock Wrecker attack head on.

I gasped as the force sent him flying into me and making me hit the wall.

I looked down at him to see he was unconscious from the crushing blow.

I set him down on the ground gently and hissed at Stone, who was panting heavily, having to recharge after that attack.

I decided to hit him back with an overpowered move as well; only this time, one that was super effective rather than the opposite.

Taking a deep breath, I launched a Hydro Cannon attack at him.

Since he had to recharge, he couldn't get out of the way; it slammed into him, and to my shock, literally eroded him fast.

I stopped my attack, hoping to not kill him, but it was too late: he was nothing but a pile of sand now.

I stared at it for a few moments before the word hit me.

Murderer.

I was a murderer.

A/N: Well, how was that chapter?

The thing about water just going through the rain cycle, not being dead forever, I had planned before I even uploaded chapter 4. I only made her evaporate because I wanted her to go through that cycle, and I didn't want anyone to know my plans.

Anyways, please review, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: Thoughts

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE! I had a ton of emotional issues going on, and as anyone who knows me knows, those are extreme for me.

I hope you guys can understand, and understand if chapters take longer.

I'm not sure where to go with the story from here, so ideas will be appreciated!

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own an inter dimensional transporter. If you know a way to own one, TELL ME!

Chapter 7

I slowly floated over to Starlight and picked him up, starting to head out of the mountain.

I couldn't get that fact out of my mind.

I had taken another's life. I had killed a living, breathing, person.

I'd obviously heard of others dying, even seen some die, but I never, ever, had taken a life myself.

I never wanted to. It's a terrible thing to do.

And...I did it.

The flight home took longer than the flight there, since I was holding Starlight (who stayed unconscious the whole time; he really got hurt bad) and because I was once again, deep in thought.

Did this make me evil? Did it make me a bad Pokemon?

I wasn't sure, and I was terrified and angry with myself for doing it.

I eventually reached Lake Acuity and entered the cave, seeing Jinchi as the only one there.

I put Starlight on the ground as Jinchi floated up to me.

"Where is the clone you went to find?" he asked me accusingly.

I looked away again, and cringed, the way he was talking to me not helping my conscious one bit.

"H-he, um...couldn't come..."

Jinchi frowned. "And why is that? You have a quite guilty look on your features, you realize this."  
I tried to grin like my normal self but he saw right through me.

"Tell me what happened."  
I gulped and rubbed my neck. "I-I...k-killed him..." saying it aloudwas like a stab to my chest. I had just admitted to being a murderer!

Jinchi 'looked' at me for a moment and then shook his head. "You couldn't have. You've been avoiding doing that up to this point."

I started crying lightly, not at who I killed, but at the fact I had done it in the first place; I felt like a monster. How could others do this and enjoy it!?

"H-he hit Starlight hard, s-so, I went o-overboard, and e-eroded him!"

Jinchi understood then. "You know it was an accident...and it's not like he was an ACTUAL living thing; he was create-" I appeared face to face with Jinchi before he could even finish his sentence, my bright blue eyes having a piercing gaze.

"Don't. You. DARE. Finish. That. Sentence!" I growled. "They're living, breathing, conscious, self-aware Pokemon! Their origins don't matter!"

Jinchi flinched backwards; he'd never seen me get so upset before.

"You do not need to yell at me for saying such a thing Zen" he said a bit shaken "I-I suppose I was wrong..."

He never admitted to being wrong. I knew he still didn't listen to me, but I didn't care, since I had gotten the message across of what I thought.

I sighed and decided to change the subject, for everyone's benefit.

"Where's Puriti?"

"In the tree house again." JInchi simply stated, seeming to be thinking deeply and not wanting to talk.

I nodded and flew out of the cave, leaving the lake guardian to his own thoughts, and mine to myself.

I wasn't sure where all the clones were, but I knew Jinchi would've told me if something had happened.

It took me a while to find the camouflaged tree house again even though it was daytime and I knew where it had been.

When inside I saw Leaf and Puriti together, seemingly simply chatting.

It was funny, when I thought about it; they both had amnesia, for different reasons, so neither of them even remembered their first encounter.

I sat down next to them, and Puriti smiled at me brightly. "I remember some things Zen!"

My eyes widened and I smiled widely at her.

"Really? Like what?"

"I remember some times in that place called the Hall or Origins, and...some friends...and that's it." she said.

I was a bit disappointed she just had bits and pieces, but I knew it meant progress was being made, which helped my mood a lot.

"That's great!" I said as enthusiastically as I could with my current mood.

"Tch. I wish I could remember my past. I freaking hate that Uxie-thing for wiping my memory." Leaf stated.

I instantly didn't like her stuck-up personality, which is strange for a grass type.

Remembering the story Jinchi had told them all, I said "Would you rather still be evil?"

She shrugged, rustling noises occurring as she did so.

I sighed, slightly worried. All the clones still seemed to harbor at least some level of evil in their hearts.

I decided not to worry about it for now, just adding to the things I had to think about once this was all over.

After a while longer Starlight came into the tree house and said he was ready to go look for more clones, so I said goodbye to Puriti and left with Starlight.

I found tha if I WILLED to see where the clones were, that's what caused the visions.

Knowing that was very helpful, and made it simple; I even realized I could find specific ones if I tried to look for a specific one.

At that fact, Starlight commented that the easiest one fo both of us to defeat would be the psychic type.

But I knew I couldn't go after that one yet.

When he asked why, I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

His second suggestion was the fighting type, and I agreed with him on that.

As soon as I tried to, my eyes dilated and I saw a vision of my fighting type counterpart destroying a village.

So me and Starlight dashed off in the direction of the destruction.

A/N: I know it was barely 1000 words this time, but I NEEDED to get this out as fast as possible for you guys so you could know I hadn't stopped! Updates may be slower now, and for that I sincerely apologize.

Thanks for reading, please review, and give me ideas if you have any!


	9. Chapter 8: Snap

A/N: AGH SOSOSOSOSOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! I was having severe writer's block and FINALLY managed to start writing again!

That said, please enjoy this chapter, and hopefully my updates will be faster again!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: STOP SAYING Disclaimer: AAAAGH

Chapter 8

Starlight and I headed towards the fighting type Mew as fast as we could before he could take anymore lives.

Starlight seemed to have recovered fully, although I'm not sure how that could be.

I was a bit winded by the time we got there due to the speed we were flying at; it took quite a bit out of me. Luckily it hadn't been too far.

I sadly scanned the destruction, with the Mew nowhere to be found. I turned to Starlight and saw him covering his eyes. In all honesty, I wanted to cover my eyes too.

Seeing a small colony of Pokemon's homes destroyed, along with the corpses in them... I could barely stand watching. It reminded me of when I had been split into an evil and pure form...but that's a story for another time.

"H-hey, Starlight, let's just...not hang around here any longer. I'll try and find out where he went."

Starlight simply nodded, still not looking, and I could've sworn I saw a tear fall from his face. Strange, since he wasn't one to usually cry ever.

I took a deep breath and tried to find the fighting type Mew again. My eyes dilated as I got a vision of the Mew smashing through trees, obviously heading towards another colony of wild Pokemon.

"Come on, Starlight! We've gotta hurry or we'll be too late!"

Suddenly, I got an idea that I cursed myself for not having thought of doing before. Grabbing Starlight by the hand, after pulling it off his face as he was still trying to cover his eyes, I used the attack Extremespeed to take off at a blindingly fast speed. He yelped in surprise when I suddenly pulled him along, not having expected me to do that. With the huge increase in speed we caught up to him in no time, and I slammed into his back before he could even realize we were there.

I stopped in my tracks, which made Starlight lurch forwards.

"Z-Zen...next time, warn me you're gonna do that!" he said in a dizzy voice, before managing to fly over to a bush.

I lowered my ears when I heard barfing sounds, which made me feel bad for making him that dizzy.

Shaking my head, I turned to where the fighting type Mew should've been...but he wasn't there.

I started to panic and tried to think of where he was, when suddenly I felt a splitting pain in the back of my head and heard a snap sound, before everything went black.

A/N: This chapter is short because that was the perfect spot to end it at. Don't worry, I've actually finished the next chapter already!

Please review! And again so freaking sorry for the delay!


	10. Chapter 9: A Change in Perspective

Chapter 9 (Special Chapter!)

_Starlight's POV_

I sat down on the ground and held my head, trying to get the world to stop spinning. I wasn't THAT mad at Zen, after all I was used to him doing things like that without thinking. But still...I felt terriblly nauxious after that.

Luckily my dizzyness faded away just in time for me to hear a loud snapping sound, and I shakily lifted myself off the ground, just to falter in the air and gasp in shock, covering my mouth with my hands and eyes widening in fear and worry.

The first thing I saw was a Mew with more distinct muscle mass and a red fighting bandana on his forehead, hovering above Zen, whose neck was bent in a way I doubted it should be able to.

Fear was added to my worry when the deadly...monster, turned to me with a grin, having heard my gasp. He flew at me at a speed faster than I anticipated, but luckily for me compared to Zen, he didn't have the elemtn of surprise on his paw this time.

He seemed to be using a drain punch attack, but I stopped it cold with Psychic. I was in a power struggle with him now; my mind against his muscle. I was astonished at how much effort I had to put into my attack when I so clearly held the advantage, but eventually I managed to fling him away from me.

Unfortunately he recovered in midair and spun around, planting both feet on a tree I had flung him towards, and pushing off of it to fly back towards me.

This time I couldn't react in time because he hit me with a mach punch, the speed hitting me almost instantaneously. The force of the attack was incredibly strong; I yelped in pain and went flying backwards, hitting a tree myself. I slowly got to my feet, trying to shrug off the pain of the attack. Unfortunately I didn't have any time to, as next thing I knew I was hit by an Aura Sphere. Luckily this didn't hurt as much as the other attacks. His attack power was obviously his strong point, not special attack. I managed to get up quicker this time, fast enough to dodge a drain punch attack.

As fast as I could, I hit him with an Ice Punch, which he definately felt.

But I didn't give him enough credit, as he quickly spun around and slammed me square in the face with a super effective fire punch attack, sending me flying to the forest floor.

"Agh..." I winced as I tried to get up, only to feel a surge of pain as a burn took effect, making me collapse again.

The Mew landed on me, seemingly enjoying my pain.

I knew I couldn't give up now. Zen was...unable to battle. We were way too far away for anyone to be able to show up and help us.

There was only one thing left to do.

I closed my eyes and my tags rose, glowing silver for a moment before they fell back down as if nothing had happened. But I knew something had.

"Well, you didn't do much, now did you?" the Mew taunted me. "At least you gave me more of a fight than that pathetic original" he laughed maniacally

_That's right...keep talking. _I thought, knowing i needed to buy some time.

I also needed to find a way to get out of there to protect Zen...even if he wasn't...

"I think it's time I end you, like I have so many others" he had a sadistic grin on his face. I could tell this one was the worst of them all so far.

Looking up at him, I shook my head. "No. It's time to end YOU!" I took him off guard with a sudden wave of psychic energy, which actually did manage to make him hit a tree. The burn was weakening me further, but I managed to force myself into the air and over to Zen.

It was worse than I thought. Seeing it up close...it was terrible.

I Sat down next to him, waiting and watching where the Mew had gone.

Just as I heard a hiss and saw a mach punch flying at me, I heard a jingling sound in my ears.

_It's time, I thought. _Time seemed to move in slow motion as he flew towards me, glowing fist at the ready.

When he was only a couple of meters away from me, a silver flash was seen in the sky and streaks of silver lights, which were shaped like meteors at the bottom, fell. Hundreds of them struck the ground withing a 500 meter radius of me, and didn't touch about a few feet around me, which was Zen was as well.

I heard the Mew's screams of agony as wave after wave of my Doom Desire attack slammed into him and the forest.

After about 10 more seconds, it was over.

Everything within the range of the attack looked like a nuke had hit it. Everything was obliterated with huge craters everywhere.

I sighed, looking down. I had always hated fighting.

_I always hate using that...it makes me feel so terrible for all the destruction I can cause just by wishing for it._ I thought to myself.

Scanning around the area, I spotted the Mew. And looked away after half a second. 

Doom Desire...the first word can't be more true. But the second word? That's what scares me the most.

A/N: Another short one, sorry guys. But I hope the change in perspectives and the fight scene helped!

Again, plzplzplzplzplz PLEEEEEEEEEASE review! I always want constructive criticism and to see what you guys think of it!


	11. Chapter 10: All Mew-ar Breaks Loose

A/N: Yeah, updates will be much slower than they used to be, but rest assured I love this story WAY too much to ever stop it. It'll just take more time.

That said, this is a very special chapter! So I hope you enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tomato Juice, nor do I like it.

Chapter 10 (Special)

_Zen's POV_

I woke up with a splitting headache and stiffness all over my body.

I winced in pain and my eyes fluttered open, my vision a blur. Strangely, every second I felt better and better, and when my vision was perfect again, I saw Puriti with her hand on my chest, glowing purple.

"P-Puriti, stop!" I gasped out when I realized what she was doing.

Healing Wish.

It's an attack that sends the life force of the user into someone else who is weak.

Once you touch them with your hand while using it, you can't stop until they're fully healed, no matter how much energy is needed. The amount of life energy given is equal to the amount they've lost. So it's a trade-off.

It can even be used to bring someone back to life...but the energy given would be everything the user needed to live.

I didn't know if I had died or not, as either way she could've revived me. If I had...then she would be...

"Stop!" I tried to get up to get away from her but I couldn't; the attack held me in place while she transferred her energy.

I could see her panting and swaying in weakness as her life force was transferred to me.

I noticed Jinchi out of the corner of my eyes and gave him a pleading look "Stop her!"  
He shook his head "I tried. She wouldn't listen."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground, her no longer glowing, right as i was fully healed.

I instantly got up and hugged her, shaking her frantically "P-Puriti!"

My ears twitched as I heard deveral explosions from outside, along with cries of pain and rage, and other attacks.

Jinchi frowned "You better get out there Zen. You've been unconscious for over a week now after Starlight brought you back. We were going to let you recover on your own, but...well, the remaining clones realized what was going on and banded together, attacking my home."  
My ears rose and eyes widened in panic. Everything was escalating so quickly! I had just woken up!

Jinchi continued "Starlight and the other clones are out there fighting back against them. I suggest you go help."

I nodded and laid Puriti on the ground, feeling relief at knowing I hadn't been dead, and so she wouldn't be either.

"I'll stay and watch Puriti. I'm also going to contact some help." he stated as I flew out of the cave.

What I saw outside made my jaw drop.

The forest, water, cave, and everything else around it were destroyed; either frozen, sparkling with exlectricity, on fire, or any other possible way of destroying something!

Everywhere I looked, in the air were Mew clones, and a few other friends of mine I figured Jinchi contacted, fighting!

When I looked to my right I looked just in time to see Starlight before he went flying into me, sending us both flying backwards at a fast rate and slamming into the island.

I dizzily got back into the air, holding my head in pain.

"Ow! Watch where you're falling, Starlight!" I grumbled at him, not noticing his panicked look on his face and the cuts, burns and bruises all over his body.

"Zen! Thank goodness you're awake! We need all the help we can get!"

The point was emphasized when an Ice Beam came flying our way, and we dodged it just in time.

"Jinchi got some of the others here to help, but only a few could come and others are still on their way. I don't see this fight ending anytime soon!" he said in a panic, right before getting grabbed by a green Mew with scales using a Dragon Claw attack.

I looked around in a panic, trying to see which of my friends were here.

I saw Umi, who appeared to have finished his buisness and decided to finally come help.

I saw Azzy the Azelf, Jinchi's Sister, who was clearly having fun during this whole fiasco.

And the only other one I saw was Grace the Shaymin in her sky forme, fighting the ground type Mew, who seemed to be make of sand.

Without hesitation, I jumped into the fray, ready to do my part in this fight.

A/N: Ugh, I ALWAYS seem to write short chapters when I find a perfect stopping point! I'm sorry guys. But yeah...short chapters are a staple of me, sadly -_-

Anyways as you may be able to tell, we're nearing the end of the story! Again, please review!


End file.
